Who Farted?
by Bed 'N' Breakfast
Summary: I've changed the rating for swearing and character death. Anyways, yet another trick. V. boring summary. Also, look out for the next chapter because the Reviewers will be back.
1. Tyson caused some trouble

Who Farted?  
  
My names Toni and I'm 13 years old. I went to a posh restaurant once, but I can't remember what it was called. I went with the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers. Mr Dickenson had said to put everything on his tab, and we were quite happy to do that. I was sitting between Mariah and Kai, WHY ME?! I didn't mind sitting next to Mariah, but why did I have to sit next to Kai? Tyson was sitting opposite me and he kept pulling funny faces. He only stopped when Ray whacked him on the head with his shoe.  
  
We were halfway through the meal when we heard a loud noise; someone had farted. Everyone burst out laughing. I started glancing around to see if anyone was blushing, but no one was. Once everyone had stopped laughing, I realised that everyone in the restaurant was looking at us. They'd obviously heard. After a while, we'd all forgotten about it (or so I thought). Mariah tapped me on the shoulder and made me jump. I jerked and knocked my fork on the floor. Everyone laughed again.  
  
"What? What?" I asked frantically.  
  
"I said: can you pass this plate down to the end of the table," said Mariah.  
  
"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention," I replied. I took the plate from her and passed it down. I got under the table to retrieve my fork, when another fart blasted right in my ear. Everyone started laughing again. The fart was actually right in my ear. I looked up and saw a fart machine taped to the table. I knew what it was straight away, because I've got one at home. You get a speaker and a control. When you press the button on the control, the sound comes out the speaker. I looked around quickly at all the hands that were under the table. I saw someone's hand and they were holding a square black thing. It was Tyson! I grabbed my fork and the speaker and tried to get out quickly, but I banged my head on the table. I heard all the plates and glasses rattle. I got out and stood up.  
  
"Tyson's got a fart machine!" I shouted, holding up the speaker.  
  
"He has?" asked everyone looking confused. Tyson laughed and held up the speaker.  
  
"You die now!" yelled Ray and he jumped on top of him. Tyson screamed and dropped the control. He and Ray started to have a furious fight on the floor. I climbed over the table to help. After a while, everyone (apart from Kai) had joined in the fight. Kai just sat at the table and watched us with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Eventually, we all got thrown out. The waiter threw Kai out aswell, because he said that Kai was too moody. We all thought that it was funny afterwards, though. I kept giggling to myself. Everyone thought it was because of what happened in the restaurant, but I was laughing at something else. Whilst we were fighting, I'd grabbed the speaker and the control. I attached the control to my belt, and I put the speaker in Kai's pocket without being noticed. I was definitely going to have some fun with that. 


	2. Kai's Bad Battle

I'm a bit busy cos I've got lots of homework to do but I've decided to do d next chapter to who farted? Ill try and include all the characters this time cos last time I didn't use Kevin, Gary, Lee, Kenny or Max. And that's really strange cos I really like Kevin. Plz read, review and enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day after the event with the fart machine, I went and met up with the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers.  
  
"Hey guys! Why did you call me to come and meet you?" I asked curiously. I noted that Kai was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday (A/N: then again they all wear the same clothes every day) and smiled. The fart machine was probably still in his pocket. I still had the control with me as well. I just needed an opportunity to use it.  
  
"That kid, Johnny, from the Majestics wants to battle Kai again," explained Ray. This was too cool, I thought.  
  
"So is Kai going to battle him then?"  
  
"Course I am. That kid's glutton for punishment," said Kai.  
  
"Yeah, we've been waiting for you to come," said Kevin.  
  
"And now that you're here we can all get going," said Lee.  
  
After a while we were all in Robert's battledome (sorry, I forgot the name of it) and Kai and Johnny were in the middle of their battle.  
  
"Go Salamolyon," cried Johnny.  
  
"Dranzer! Fire arrow," Kai yelled back. Both Beyblades bashed into each other and hurtled into the air. They landed and both started wobbling.  
  
"And it all comes down to this moment folks," shouted Jazz Man. The whole of the battledome was dead quiet; this was my chance. I pressed the button on the control. An extremely loud fart effect came straight from Kai's pocket. Everyone in the battledome burst out laughing, because they all thought that Kai had farted. I was probably laughing the hardest. My face went red hot and there were tears streaming down my cheeks. If I'd have been standing next to Kai, people probably would have thought that it was me because I was laughing so much.  
  
"Hey Kai, what have you been eating?" asked Johnny. I laughed even harder.  
  
"Nothing of interest to you," replied Kai. His face was blood red, I almost felt sorry for him. ALMOST! I still couldn't stop laughing. Gary was sitting on the bench next to me, he was laughing as well. He didn't find it that funny, but he was laughing because I was laughing so much. For some reason he thought that my laugh was funny. Lee must have thought that I was laughing a little too much, and narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly. He started whispering something to Ray and he narrowed his eyes at me as well.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled.  
  
"Nothing," they said simultaneously.  
  
"You're both narrowing your eyes at me and you think that's nothing."  
  
"And the winner is Kai!" announced Jazz Man.  
  
"What?" asked me, Lee and Ray. Us three hadn't been paying attention to the match, but it didn't matter that much because Kai won anyway. When the match had ended, the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers and me went outside.  
  
"Why were you two staring at me in there?" I accused Ray and Lee.  
  
"Why were you laughing so much?" Ray asked.  
  
"Because," I said.  
  
"You had the fart machine again didn't you?" said Lee.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS MY POOR KAI LIKE THAT?" shrieked Ray. (A/N: whoa Ray take a chill pill)  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Lee  
  
"Er Lee, you don't even like Kai," Mariah pointed out.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well I don't like to see anyone embarrassing another team member like that."  
  
"Lee, you're not even in the Bladebreakers. You're a member of the White Tigers," added Max.  
  
"Toni, promise you won't play any more jokes with your fart machine," said Kenny.  
  
"It's not even hers its mine," said Tyson.  
  
"OK, I promise I won't play any more jokes with Tyson's fart machine," I promised.  
  
"Don't use anyone else's either," added Gary.  
  
"Oh, no fair. I could have had a lot of fun with that one," I moaned.  
  
"TOUGH!" said Kevin. I won't play any more jokes with the fart machine, but I've got plenty more things to mess around with, I thought grinning.  
  
"Can I have my fart machine back though?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Oh yeah. Here you go," I said handing him the fart machine. "Would you guys like to come to my house tomorrow for a party?"  
  
"Yeah," everyone replied (apart from Kai, who said 'whatever').  
  
"YAY!!!" yelled Max. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"OK then. Come round to my house at about 6:30 tomorrow night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll be writing the next chapter soon, because I've got some good ideas for some more practical jokes. And don't worry; they will be based on farting. 


	3. Embarassing Kenny

I have used an idea that Daisy-Chan gave me in her review. So that means that I don't own the idea but I do own Beyblade. NOT! *Sobs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sadly, the party at my house had been cancelled because me and the Bladebreakers (the White Tigers had gone back to China) had to stop in a hotel for a while (don't ask why because I couldn't think of a reason).  
  
We'd already been in the hotel for a few days and we all getting pretty bored and snappy. We were just about to go out and get some food from a McDonalds or somewhere like that, when the boys all decided that they needed to go to the bogs. The queue was really long and Tyson (who was at the end) ended up outside the door. I was waiting for them all, so I decided to ask him something.  
  
"Tyson, can I borrow your hat please?" I asked.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top," I said making a puppy dog look expression  
  
"NO! What do you want it for anyway?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's a secret. Just give me your hat now."  
  
"No, it's a free country."  
  
"No it isn't, you have to pay." He started laughing at me.  
  
"Give me your hat otherwise you fancy Kai," I said grinning.  
  
"AAAAHHHH," he cried and chucked his hat at me.  
  
"Thank you. And by the way, you need to comb your hair." He pulled a face at me. The queue moved and he went inside. I put his hat into my pocket, which also contained something else.  
  
When we were in McDonalds, I sat in between Kenny and Max and started smiling. Thankfully no one noticed. Kenny went to get the food and I went to get some straws for the drinks. Whilst I was getting them, I took out a whoopee cushion from my pocket and blew it up. I went back to the table and gave everyone their straws.  
  
After a few minutes, Kenny came back with the food. As he went to sit down, I put Tyson's hat on his chair and the whoopee cushion on top of that. He sat down and the whoopee cushion deflated and made an extremely loud fart sound. Everyone (apart from Kai) burst out laughing and Kenny turned red.  
  
"God Kenny, I never knew that you'd fart like that," laughed Ray.  
  
"It wasn't me," said Kenny and got up. He removed the whoopee cushion and found Tyson's hat. Tyson was sitting on the other side of Kenny, which was an added bonus for me.  
  
"TYSON!" he thundered.  
  
"It wasn't me chief. I swear it wasn't," he said.  
  
"Well this is your hat, isn't it?" he said waving Tyson's hat in front of Tyson's face.  
  
"Yes but I never put it there," he insisted. He grabbed his hat back and glared at me. The others could now tell that he was telling the truth and they all looked at me as well. I was trying to keep a straight face but it obviously wasn't working.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?" said Kenny.  
  
"No," I replied innocently, but it wasn't convincing them.  
  
"Don't deny it. We all know that it was you," said Max.  
  
"That's so unfair. I never get away with anything," I pouted.  
  
"Well that's because you've played a lot of tricks on us recently," said Kenny.  
  
"Cheek. I only played one and so did Tyson."  
  
"But it's so flipping obvious that it's you, because you keep laughing and smiling," Ray pointed out.  
  
"How did you get Tyson's hat anyway?" asked Max.  
  
"I blackmailed him," I said like it was nothing (but then again it is to me cos I do it to loads of people all the time).  
  
"But that's illegal," said Kenny looking shocked.  
  
"So what? I do it all the time."  
  
"Ah well, we'll never figure you out. You're evil all over," said Ray.  
  
"Yep that's me. I'M EVIL!!!"  
  
"Was that meant to be a compliment or an insult?" Kenny whispered in Ray's ear.  
  
"It was supposed to be an insult but she's obviously taking it as a compliment," Ray whispered back.  
  
"Ah well, you're right. We'll never figure her out," agreed Kenny.  
  
That's right, I thought. And you'll have to watch out because you never know when I'll strike and play some more practical jokes. I went to smile, but then I realised that the others would sense trouble and I managed to keep a straight face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry that it took so long but I didn't find much spare time on my hands. You don't have to review if you don't want to but feel free to show me your opinions. If you just think that it's crap, just say so and I won't bother doing anymore. 


	4. The Party starts

I know I took a really long time to update but I like to take a long break after every chapter and do some work on my other fics. OK, everyone's a bit pissed with me for playing pranks on them (for crying out loud, I only played two). Max isn't too bad about it, Ray is a bit annoyed, Tyson's really pissed because Kenny sat on his hat and Kenny has calmed down a bit now. Kai's just his usual moody self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey guys, guess what." I said.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"The party at my house is back on," I announced. They all cheered, apart from Kai, which wasn't too surprising. "Come to my house around 6:00pm". I wandered off towards home with a big grin on my face. Ideas went off in my head like fireworks. I decided to take a little detour to the joke shop.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I arrived home carrying a big carrier bag that was full of bits and bobs. I set to work putting them all in place. I decided not to base all my pranks on farting and have a little range. I had also filled my head with loads of hilarious jokes.  
  
A couple of hours later, the doorbell rang. Let the games begin, I thought. The Bladebreakers had all came together so I let them in. I invited them into the lounge and they all sat down on the couch. As Kenny sat down, the whoopee cushion under his seat let out a loud PHRRRRRT! Everyone laughed and Kenny blushed. He glared at me, but knew that he couldn't accuse me since it was my party and my house. I grinned; this was going to be fun.  
  
We watched TV for a while and then Tyson started moaning that he was hungry. Everyone else agreed so I left the TV on whilst I laid the picnic- like food out on the table. The Bladebreakers came over and sat down, but Ray ended up sitting on the floor. I tried really hard not to laugh too much; otherwise the others would get suspicious. I'd put up a chair with fold-in legs, so they collapsed if too much pressure was put onto them.  
  
"I guess I put on a bit of weight," said Ray looking stunned. He obviously didn't know about the legs.  
  
"I'll go get you a more stable chair," I said and picked up the chair and went upstairs. I came back down with a normal chair.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled and sat down. I went back to my seat. We had quite an OK meal, if you call having a sword fight with bananas, squirting people with whipped cream and flicking crumbs across the table, OK. They all helped me to clear the table, which was rather sweet. I was almost wishing I hadn't set loads of traps. . . NOT!  
  
Tyson still had a blob of whipped cream on the side of his face and we all laughed. I showed him where the tissues were. As he pulled one out of the box, it made an imitation of a whoopee cushion. (A/N: You know, PHRRRRT!)  
  
He didn't seem to mind as much as Kenny and Kai had and laughed with the rest of us.  
  
"Um. . . Toni?" said Max.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"Where's your bathroom?" he asked.  
  
"It's just through the hall. First door on the left," I pointed to where it was.  
  
"Thanks," he said and rushed off. I giggled; this was one of my better traps. I told everyone to hush down a bit and they all looked at my confusedly. And that was when we heard Max scream.  
  
"EEEEEEEEWWWWW! THAT'S SO GROSS!" Max cried. Everyone rushed over and started hammering on the door, even Kai did.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?!" we asked. But I already knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what do you think it was? It doesn't matter anyway cause you've gotta wait till the next chapter to find out. MUWAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! 


	5. Bad Joke

Soz for the long gap. I just needed a momento to get my bearings and to get my ideas sorted. Plus, I've been on my hols for a couple of weeks. Well here's the next chapter anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Let's just jog your memory back a bit)  
  
~*~ "Um . . . Toni?" said Max.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"Where's your bathroom?" he asked.  
  
"It's just through the hall. First door on the left," I pointed to where it was.  
  
"Thanks," he said and rushed off. I giggled; this was one of my better traps. I told everyone to hush down a bit and they all looked at my confusedly. And that was when we heard Max scream.  
  
"EEEEEEEEWWWWW! THAT'S SO GROSS!" Max cried. Everyone rushed over and started hammering on the door, even Kai did.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?!" we asked. But I already knew. ~*~  
  
Max flung the door open and everyone fell inside because they'd been trying to force the door inwards.  
  
"What's wrong, Max?" asked Kenny frantically.  
  
"There . . . by the bath," Max pointed. Everyone looked towards where he was pointing.  
  
"EEEEEEEEWWWWW!" Cried everyone. Mine just sounded a bit more fake than everyone else's and I had to stifle a laugh. There, on the floor, was a massive turd coiled up like a snake. It wasn't real of course, but the others didn't know that.  
  
"MAX! HOW COULD YOU?! I cried, pretending to be offended and devastated. I let my legs give way and slumped to the floor and hugged my knees. "I can't believe it," I mumbled into my knees. The others knelt down next to me and tried to comfort me. Max tried to but the others pushed him away in disgust.  
  
"I swear it wasn't me!" protested Max.  
  
"If you could just tell the truth, Max, then I'd be able to forgive you," I said.  
  
"But . . ." began Max.  
  
"Look, Max! You've really upset her!" Kai flared up at once. I was completely stunned. I thought Kai would have seen right through it. This wasn't going the way that I'd planned. They were all ganging up on Max and I didn't want them to turn against each other. Then, I had an idea.  
  
"OK, don't worry. I'll clean it up and we'll all pretend that it didn't happen," I said getting to my feet. "Max will just have to pay the price."  
  
"The price? What price?" stammered Max. I pulled some toilet paper from the roll and folded it up. I took a deep (faked) breath and picked the turd up in the paper.  
  
"EW!" cried everyone else.  
  
"Here. You can have it, Max!" I grinned evilly and threw the turd at him. Max screamed so high that only dogs could hear it. OK, I'm exaggerating a bit there cause we all heard it. The turd hit him on the shoulder and he cried out again, this time in pain.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Ow?" repeated the rest of the Bladebreakers looking confused. I couldn't help myself this time and exploded into wild laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Nice trick, Toni," said Max looking annoyed. "It isn't all that funny though."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Quit it now!" ordered Kai looking furious. I guess he didn't like having gone to pieces for no reason.  
  
"Sor-ry! I thought you guys could take a joke!" I yelled, my short temper finally breaking. I guess that's my red hair for you.  
  
"We can take jokes, just not totally disgusting jokes like that!" Ray yelled back.  
  
"Fine then! If you hate me that much you can just leave! Did you hear me? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I rushed over flung the door open and yelled at them continually until they were well out of sight. Then I dived onto the settee and screamed into the cushion.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, I woke up, still on the settee. I felt really bad about yesterday. So9 what, if they couldn't take a joke? They were all still really great guys (yes, even Kai). Then I had a brainwave. The best way to cheer yourself up was to play jokes. I rushed over and grabbed the phone.  
  
Later on, the six of us were sitting on the bleachers for our sports ground.  
  
"So you all forgive me then?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, we forgive you," they agreed reluctantly. "Just don't play any more tricks on us."  
  
"Hmm. I don't know about that," I joked.  
  
"You'd better," said Max raising his arm to give me a friendly punch. I knew it was coming so I rolled out of the way in time. (A/N: My friends are always giving me stray whacks, but I still can't learn to duck in time. Oh well, I do in this story). Since I was only on one bench, I ended up rolling down quite a few bleachers before I came to a halt.  
  
"OK. I promise I won't play anymore tricks on you five," I promised slyly.  
  
"I'm guessing that means you're still gonna play tricks on other people then," guessed Tyson.  
  
"Not me; we!" I said.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we. Have any of you ever seen Just For Laughs?" I asked.  
  
"Err . . . no," the Bladebreakers looked confused. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a TV program. You get a group of people who do set-ups in public places. They do these jokes on people that just pass by. And they have a hidden camera recording it all, you know, their reactions and what not. And us six can use some of those jokes on our old friends," I explained.  
  
"Old friends?" asked Kenny.  
  
"The other Beyblading teams."  
  
"Sounds like fun," said Max.  
  
"I know," I grinned. 


	6. Invisible Wall

The Bladebreakers and I were just around by where there was loads of Beyblade arenas set up outside. It was two days after my disastrous party. I had explained the plan of Just For Laughs to the Bladebreakers and they'd all agreed to go along with it. We knew there would be a lot of Beybladers round here, waiting to practice. We were all hiding in the bushes whilst I was explaining the first joke to the gang.  
  
"OK, Kenny. Have you got the camcorder?" I asked.  
  
"Check!" he replied, holding up the camcorder.  
  
"Great!" I said clapping my hands together. "Now who here is good at miming?"  
  
"Miming?" The Bladebreakers looked confused.  
  
"You know, like pretending there's invisible walls, ropes, forces and stuff," I said.  
  
"I am," said Kai shortly.  
  
"Okey dokey then, Kai. You can help me with the first joke, which is called the Invisible Wall. What us two are gonna do is walk down the path, then pretend we've just walked into an invisible wall," I explained excitedly.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Kenny, you can be the camera man," I directed. "And Tyson, Max and Ray can just stay with him in the bushes and help out if he needs it. In other words, I only need me, Kenny and Kai for this one.  
  
"OK," they agreed.  
  
Ten minutes later, the camcorder was all set up. Tyson, Max and Ray were hiding in the bushes behind Kenny, and Kai and me were on the path waiting to start. We could see Michael from the All-Stars, walking down to the Beyblade dishes.  
  
"Go!" encouraged Kenny, pressing the record button on the camcorder. Just as Michael was right behind us, Kai and me started walking down the path. We both jerked backwards and held our heads as if we'd walked into a wall. Michael looked at us, bewildered. Kai cautiously walked forward a few paces and started to feel in the air, as if he was checking to see if there was anything there (A/N: I made this part up to make the trick longer). I did the same. Michael looked really freaked out and carried on past us with his arms stretched out in front of him, so he could see if there was anything in front of him. I had to bite my cheeks to stop myself from laughing. Kenny stopped recording for a few seconds and me and Kai resumed our starting places.  
  
I could distinctly see Kenny in the bushes, press the record button and give us the thumbs-up sign. I noticed the rest of the All-Stars coming towards us. This time I walked right out onto the path, so that it didn't look like I was with Kai. I winked at him and he nodded as if he understood. We pretended to walk into an invisible wall again and did the same thing with our hands (to check if there was any walls there). Emily, Steve and Eddy stopped and stared at us in amazement as we checked for invisible walls.  
  
"Erm . . . are you guys alright?" asked Emily worriedly.  
  
"We're OK; we just banged our heads," answered Kai. Again, I had to stop myself from laughing.  
  
"Can any of you see anything here?" I asked turning to the All-Stars.  
  
"Where? I don't see anything," replied Eddy, also starting to feel around.  
  
"Over here," I said pointing to where Kai and me had pretended to crash. Emily, Steve and Eddy all started to feel around in that place. I couldn't help laughing this time and hastily turned it into a coughing fit.  
  
"Maybe you two need to go to an optician or a psychiatrist," suggested Emily. I noticed Kai trying to stop himself from smirking.  
  
"Okey dokey. Will do," I said waving them off as they carried on down to the Beyblade arenas. As soon as they were out of sight, I squealed with laughter and, to my amazement, Kai laughed as well.  
  
"You guys should do this more often," laughed Tyson, sticking his head out of the bush.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Max, also sticking his head out.  
  
"Get back into position, guys! Someone else is coming," said Ray pointing to a spiky-haired figure coming along the path. Kai grinned evilly.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" I asked bemused.  
  
"It's Johnny," grinned Kai.  
  
"Eep! Get ready then," I said blushing. Kai gave me a strange look. As Johnny came up behind us, we both did the banging heads business.  
  
"What's up with you two?" asked Johnny.  
  
"Nothing; we just banged our heads," Kai quoted from earlier.  
  
"Can you see . . .?" I tried to use my phrase from earlier but started laughing. Johnny gave me a weird look and Kai sighed. Johnny walked off looking confused and Kai turned to me.  
  
"Why did you start laughing?" enquired Kai.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really couldn't help myself," I spluttered. Kai sighed again.  
  
"Do you like him?" he said.  
  
"Huh?" I felt confused.  
  
"Do you like Johnny?" he repeated. I blushed again.  
  
"Well . . . he's OK . . ." I stuttered.  
  
"You are very weird. Next time, we'll have to do it on someone that you don't fancy," said Kai.  
  
"Can't do it to Tyson then," I muttered under my breath. Kai looked very shocked. He must have heard me.  
  
"What did you . . .?" Kai started but I cut him off.  
  
"Err . . . I think I can hear my phone ringing. I'd best go answer it," I gabbled.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Your house isn't even around here," pointed out Kai.  
  
"Yeah it is, it's over there," I said pointing over Kai's shoulder. Kai turned around to look and I disappeared into the bushes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. By the way, I need your opinions on this. Which trick do you think I should play next? (If you don't know what they are exactly just pick one anyway).  
  
1. The False Teeth.  
  
2. The Fangirls.  
  
3. The Tickling Stick.  
  
4. The Coffin.  
  
5. The Wallet. 


	7. The Wallet

I got quite a few reviews last time, so I'm gonna do the next chapter now whilst I've got some spare time on my hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, we were standing in the middle of the High Street. Kenny had the camcorder again and was hiding behind a parked car.  
  
"OK then, who wants to do the trick with me this time?" I asked.  
  
"ME ME ME ME ME!" cried Max bouncing up and down.  
  
"How come you always get to be in the tricks?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Because I enjoy doing them and it was my idea in the first place," I replied. "Now this trick is called The Wallet!" I pulled a brown leather wallet out of my jacket pocket.  
  
"Is this gonna be a good trick?" asked Ray.  
  
"Of course it is! They all are!" I exclaimed. I leant over and whispered something in Max's ear. Max grinned. "You ready then, Max?"  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
Tyson, Kai and Ray all went and sat on a bench across the road so that they wouldn't look suspicious, and Max went and hid behind another car. I tucked the wallet into my back jeans pocket so that everyone could see it, and got a map out and pretended to read it. I could see Tala coming along. As he came over, I stopped him and pointed to the map.  
  
"Err . . . do you need help reading it?" he asked uncertainly. I nodded, pretending to be foreign and not speaking. "Where do you wanna go?" I looked at him blankly and shrugged. Tala sighed. Max came out from behind the car, took the wallet from my pocket and ran down the road.  
  
"HEY! That guy just ran off with your wallet!" cried Tala. I stared at him. "Your wallet. He's taken your wallet!"  
  
I spotted Tyson, Ray and Kai over the road, trying not to laugh. Ray came over to us. What are you doing? I thought.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ray.  
  
"Some kid just come over and took this girl's wallet," explained Tala. I was amazed at the way Ray had adapted to the trick. That bit wasn't part of it but it was still good. Max strolled past us. "There he is! Stop him!" Max looked at Tala and ran off again.  
  
"Are you sure?" enquired Ray.  
  
"Yes!" He turned to me and took his wallet out and showed it to me. "He's . . . took . . . your . . . wallet." He explained slowly. I shrugged, folded up the map, put it in my pocket and walked off. Ray went back across the road, leaving Tala standing there looking confused. A few minutes later, Tala walked off looking startled. As soon as he was gone, I burst out laughing.  
  
"Ray, that was brilliant! How did you think to do that?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno. It just came to me. I'm glad you liked it," grinned Ray. "Hey, look who it is."  
  
Max's Dad was coming down the road.  
  
"Hey! Let's go do it to him!" I suggested.  
  
"No way!" said Max coming over to us. "He'd know who I am."  
  
"No he wouldn't!" Tyson rushed over, draped his jacket round Max's shoulders and stuffed his hat on his head. "Just keep your head down and he won't suspect a thing."  
  
"OK, OK," said Max handing me the wallet and going back behind the car. Tyson gave me a piece of folded-up paper and went back across the road and sat on the bench again. I stuffed the wallet into my back jeans pocket where it was on show and got the map back out. I stopped Mr Tate as he came up to me.  
  
"Hello? Are you lost?" asked Mr Tate.  
  
I nodded and gave him the piece of paper that Tyson had given me. Max's Dad unfolded it and read it aloud.  
  
"Mr Granger's Dojo? Is that where you need to go?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Well, what you need to do is . . ." Mr Tate started but stopped as soon as Max came over and took the wallet out of my pocket.  
  
"HEY! YOU, COME BACK HERE! That good-for-nothing little brat just took your wallet," cried Mr Tate taking my arm. " Come on, we've gotta go and catch him."  
  
I pulled my arm away, gave him a funny look and walked off. Mr Tate carried on down the road, muttering to himself. I squealed with laughter and Max came back and gave me the wallet again.  
  
"That was great! He didn't even recognise me!" laughed Max. "I should dress like this when I'm sneaking out of the house to get away from my homework."  
  
Everyone (minus Kai) laughed.  
  
"How'd you think of the paper idea?" I asked Tyson.  
  
"The same as Ray; it just came to me. Plus, Grandpa had given me that ages ago and I still had it in my pocket," explained Tyson. I spotted someone coming and put the wallet back into my pocket.  
  
"OK Bladebreakers, back to your positions," I commanded. Everyone obeyed (surprisingly). As the figure came nearer, I realised that I didn't recognise her. Tyson mouthed to me from across the road and I made out that he saying it was Hilary. I got the map ready and motioned for her to come to me.  
  
"Do you need help getting somewhere?" asked Hilary trying to be helpful. I nodded. "Do you need to stay in a hotel or something?"  
  
I nodded again, willing Max to hurry up because I was dying to laugh now.  
  
"There's a good hotel around here and it's quite cheap and . . ." Hilary got cut off by Max 'stealing' my wallet.  
  
"Hey! Kid! Give that back!" she yelled. And to everyone's surprise (especially Max's), she threw herself onto Max, bringing him to the ground.  
  
"HILARY! What are you doing?!" cried Max pushing her off. I burst out laughing and Tyson, Ray, Kai and Kenny all rushed over.  
  
"Are you OK, Max?" asked Kenny worriedly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," replied Max getting up and brushing himself up.  
  
"Max! How could you even think about stealing that foreign girl's wallet? Its unthinkable!" flared Hilary.  
  
"Hilary! It was a joke. She knows I took it and she was pretending to be foreign," explained Max. I knew this was my queue.  
  
"Hi, my name's Toni. I'm a friend of the Bladebreakers. We've never met before," I introduced with my hand outstretched. The Bladebreakers all raised their eyebrows. I guess they weren't used to seeing me so polite.  
  
"Oh hi. My name's Hilary," said Hilary taking my hand and shaking it. "So what was this wallet thing about?"  
  
"There's a hidden camera show called Just For Laughs that has all kinds of weird tricks on. One of them was where someone was pretending to be foreign and someone else comes and takes their wallet. We just did it for a laugh," I described.  
  
"Ooh! That sounds fun, can I help?" she said.  
  
"No!" said Tyson.  
  
"Tyson!" I cried. I turned back to Hilary. "Of course you can."  
  
"YAY!" Hilary looked delighted.  
  
"Oh great!" said Tyson sarcastically. Hilary ignored him and I giggled. Kai flashed me a disgusted look.  
  
"I don't think we're gonna have time for another trick though. So maybe you guys could all meet me here tomorrow at half one," I suggested.  
  
"OK," they chorused.  
  
"See you all tomorrow then," I waved goodbye.  
  
"BYE!" they said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've realised that Hilary and me isn't enough for the girls that we need in the Fangirls trick. So if you wanna help out, just tell me and give me the name that you wanna be called by. Thanks. (A/N: I promise that I'll try and use everyone who wants to help out. If you don't come up in this trick then you might appear in another one). 


	8. The Fangirls

"OK, we all get a part in this trick, then," I said.  
  
Hilary, Kenny and me were all in normal clothes. Tyson and Kai were dressed as bodyguards in black clothes, with their hair slicked back and wearing dark sunglasses. Ray was just dressed up weird. He was wearing a black top and trousers, a long green tailcoat and a green top hat. His hair had been styled (by moi) into dreadlocks and he looked absolutely RIDICULOUS!  
  
But the funniest of all was Max, who'd been dressed as a girl. He was wearing his normal trainers and wristbands, a short white skirt, a white top with green sleeves and stars on it, fake tits under his top, and his hair had been styled down (by moi) into two girly pigtails.  
  
"KAWAII! ^_^ " cried Hilary and me when we saw him.  
  
"Camera all set, Kenny?" I asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Good. Now just one more thing and we'll be all set," I said. I clicked my fingers and 7 girls appeared.  
  
"This is Kit, Sophie, Natalie, Sam, Ilene, Tiffany and Deanna (the Reviewers for short)," I introduced. "They're going to join us for this trick (and maybe some other tricks as well)."  
  
"LOOK AT MAX!" yelled Kit. "HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!"  
  
Everyone turned to look.  
  
"Awww, MAXINE!" teased the girls.  
  
"Anyway, moving on swiftly," I waved my arms around to get everyone's attention. "This trick is called The Fangirls. The Reviewers, Hilary, Maxine and myself are the famous fangirls, Tyson and Kai are the bodyguards and Ray is the madman idol who we all fancy. And some lucky boys are going to be the target of us crazy girls. So, is everyone ready?"  
  
"YEAH!" everyone agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
15 minutes later, we're all set up and ready to go (and everyone's been secretly told what to do). Tyson and Kai are standing to the side, us fangirls are split up around the paths, Kenny is hiding behind a car and Ray is just around the corner.  
  
"Someone's coming," announced Sophie.  
  
"It looks like Joseph from the Saint Shields," stated Natalie. And so it was.  
  
"Positions, everyone," I reminded.  
  
As Joseph came closer towards us all, Kai and Tyson went and started to walk behind him. All of a sudden, the Reviewers, Maxine, Hilary and me all grabbed pens, notebooks and cameras from our pockets and started to run to Joseph, screaming our heads off.  
  
Joseph backed away in confusion and Kai and Tyson moved forward and grabbed his arms to protect him. Us fangirls all started crowding round Joseph, pushing and squealing.  
  
"Joseph, can you sign this?!" cried Sam, thrusting her notebook forward.  
  
"Can I have a picture?" called Ilene, holding up her camera.  
  
"I can't believe its you, Joseph," said Tiffany. Joseph looked dead embarrassed by all the attention and tried to escape, but us girls were having none of it.  
  
"Don't leave yet, Joseph. I haven't took any photos yet," said Maxine in a high-pitched voice that made us all giggle. But then he started to get VERY daring (which WASN'T part of the plan). "SIGN MY TITS!" He thrust his breast forward and everyone (minus Joseph) started crying through laughing.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"We're so happy that we met you!" I declared.  
  
"Well, I'm really honoured, girls, but I've really gotta go," he said turning bright red and trying to push away. We all pulled him back into the circle.  
  
"Stay a while, Joseph," grinned Hilary temptingly.  
  
"God, help me!" he moaned.  
  
"OH MY GOD! LOOK! IT'S RAY!" cried Deanna, pointing to down the road where Ray had appeared and was motioning us all over.  
  
"YAY RAY!" us girlies cried. We ran over and started crowding round Ray, who threw his hands up in triumph.  
  
"Who's he?" asked Joseph (not taking notice of the name 'Ray' because he just looked so different). Kai and Tyson shrugged and walked off, leaving Joseph on his own. Joseph stared blankly for a few seconds and then disappeared down the road. We all burst out laughing.  
  
"That was SOOOO funny!" announced Kit.  
  
"Hey, Maxine! What got into you?" laughed Kenny from behind the car. Maxine blushed.  
  
"I just wanted to make it a bit more realistic," he babbled.  
  
"A bit too realistic," remarked Sophie. "Now he'll go around thinking all girls act like that."  
  
"Oh well, we'll get over it. Back to your places, everyone," I ordered. Everyone obeyed. (A/N: MUWAHAHAHA! EVERYONE MUST OBEY ME!)  
  
A couple of minutes later, we could see somebody else coming. He was a bit too hard for me to identify (because I have to wear glasses but I never do), but I managed to make out that he had short, brown hair.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked, squinting.  
  
"I think its Wyatt," revealed Sam. I giggled. Everyone looked at me.  
  
"Oopsie," I mumbled. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Oh crud!"  
  
"Don't say that you fancy Wyatt," said Natalie.  
  
"Err . . . well, erm . . ." I stammered.  
  
"EEEEWWWW!" cried everyone.  
  
"What is it with you fancying all the uglies?" asked Kai.  
  
"Hey! None of the people I like are ugly," I moaned.  
  
"Well, whatever," finished Kai.  
  
"Everyone! He's getting closer and we're not even ready," broadcasted Ilene. We all gulped and rushed to our positions.  
  
"Don't let Toni get too close to him otherwise we won't be able to get her off him," Hissed Tiffany.  
  
"Not funny," Toni hissed back.  
  
As Wyatt came closer, us girls all ran towards him with our cameras and what not. Tyson and Kai came up from behind him and pulled him back a bit. Wyatt looked really surprised and tried to back off.  
  
"SIGN THIS WYATT! SIGN THIS!" came the cry from us girlies.  
  
"Can I have a piccie, please?" asked Deanna holding up a camera.  
  
"Err . . . I can't at the moment, I'm err . . . busy," improvised Wyatt.  
  
"You can't be too busy," said Kit.  
  
"Look! Isn't that Gareth Gates?" asked Wyatt pointing behind us all.  
  
"WHERE?!" We all cried, looking round. (A/N: Sorry if some of you don't like Gareth). Grabbing the opportunity, Wyatt ran straight past us and around the corner.  
  
"That didn't exactly go the way we hoped," stated Sophie. A few seconds later, Ray jumped out from behind the corner, making Indian calls.  
  
"Forget it Ray, Wyatt ran off," said Natalie.  
  
"Oh great! I just made a complete prat out of myself for no reason," moaned Ray.  
  
"You'll get over it," said Tyson.  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MY PHRASE!" I yelled whacking Tyson over the head.  
  
"Someone else is coming," proclaimed Sam.  
  
"Who is it?" we all asked.  
  
"Its Enrique," replied Tiffany.  
  
"You don't fancy him, do you?" Ilene asked me. I just turned away and whistled. (A/N: I can't actually whistle but I'll use my magic authoress powers for now. Tyson: You and your magic authoress powers. Toni: Hey! This is an author's note and you're not an author, so bye bye. Tyson: You're not an author either. Toni: Yes I am. Tyson: But you're a girl. Toni: Fine then, its an authoress's note. So you are the weakest link, goodbye).  
  
"Let's just get on with it," commanded Hilary. We all took our positions. As Enrique came closer, we all did the usual routine (A/N: You should know it by now). When we were all screaming and crowding round him, he looked EXTREMELY pleased.  
  
"Can I shake your hand?" begged Deanna.  
  
"Sure," said Enrique, shaking her hand.  
  
"SHAKE MY HAND TOO!" the rest of us cried. Enrique agreed straightaway and was shaking hands, signing autograph books and having photos taken.  
  
"OH MY GOD! ITS RAY!" cried Maxine, pointing at Ray who'd come round the corner. We all ran, screaming, to Ray and he started giving us all hugs.  
  
"Hey, where'd my girls go?" pouted Enrique. Tyson and Kai shrugged and Enrique went off in a mood.  
  
"Well that was nice," laughed Kenny.  
  
"Ooh, I got a picture of me and Enrique," I smiled.  
  
"Oh well, at least it'll keep her happy for the rest of the day," said Kai.  
  
"Are we finished for today then?" asked Maxine.  
  
"Yep," I answered.  
  
"Awwww!" moaned the others.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll probably need you for another trick soon," I assured the others. Since we were all happy, we all went our separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I need help with which trick to do next.  
  
1. The Coffin.  
  
2. The False Teeth.  
  
3. The Alien.  
  
PLEASE VOTE! 


	9. The Alien

Toni: OMG, I GOT 53 REVIEWS! YAY! I've never had so many reviews for a fanfic before. *Sniffs* It makes me so happy. *Bursts into tears* WWAAHH!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, I met up with the Bladebreakers at the park.  
  
"Where's Hilary?" I asked.  
  
"She can't come today because she said she's got several essays to do for school," replied Kenny.  
  
"Bah, I don't even know why she bothers with the homework," said Tyson.  
  
"Maybe it's because she wants to get good grades," said Max.  
  
"Anyways, are you all ready for the next trick?" I asked. They all nodded. "Good. The next trick is called The Alien. So, who wants to be the alien?"  
  
"ME! PLEASE!!" cried Tyson.  
  
"OK, Tyson can be the alien," I said.  
  
"YAY!" cried Tyson.  
  
"Kai, Ray and Max can just stand kinda close by so that they can watch, and Kenny can film from a hiding place, as usual. Tyson's gonna be dressed in some alien clothes that I've brought with me, and Tyson and me are gonna hide behind the bushes. I'm gonna rustle the branches around to get people's attention, and then Tyson will jump out making loads of weird noises and start chasing them," I explained.  
  
I handed Tyson the outfit and he put it on over his normal clothes. He was wearing a long black cloak, black gloves and a green alien mask with big black eyes. Everyone got into position. We saw the first person coming, which was Gary from the White Tigers. As he came closer, I rustled the branches around. He stopped, startled, and then started to quicken his pace. Then, Tyson jumped out making loads of freaky noises.  
  
"IT'S AN ALIEN!" cried Gary in shock.  
  
"Booga booga!" said Tyson in alienese. He started to chase after Gary.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gary as he ran down the road. Everybody, even including Kai, burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHA! DID YOU SEE HIM RUN, THE BIG LUMP!" laughed Max.  
  
"Oh my God! I have never laughed so much," said Kenny.  
  
"I think this will be the best trick so far," said Ray.  
  
"Hurry up guys, there's someone coming," announced Kai. We all dove back into our places.  
  
The next person was Robert from the Majestics (A/N: Or the Majoysticks, as me and my sister call them). As he was walking past the bush, I started to rustle the branches around. Robert stopped and stared. Then he started to back away with his arms upraised in a protective position. Tyson was just about to jump out but I put my hand on his arm to stop him, because I could see Kai coming over to Robert.  
  
"What's up with you?" Kai asked.  
  
"There's something in there," moaned Robert, pointing into the bushes.  
  
"Oh yeah, didn't you hear about the UFO?" asked Kai.  
  
"What UFO?" enquired Robert.  
  
"Somebody spotted a UFO land around here. It just around by those bushes actually," replied Kai. I couldn't believe that Kai could actually think of a joke all by himself.  
  
"A UFO landed there?" whimpered Robert.  
  
"Yeah, I'd watch out if I were you," said Kai. Then he strode off, leaving Robert standing on his own. I tapped Tyson on the shoulder. This was the perfect time for him to go now. He jumped out of the bushes making his weird noises.  
  
"Boolga boolga boolg," he said. (A/N: Or something like that anyway). Robert totally freaked out.  
  
"Oh my god . . . you're an . . . an . . . alien," he spluttered.  
  
"Bibble bobble," replied Tyson.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!" yelled Robert.  
  
"GAAAHHHHHHHH!" cried Tyson, starting to chase Robert.  
  
"MOMMY!" Robert ran round to my side of the bush, so I had to quickly dive through it before he saw me.  
  
"Spaz," I muttered.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Robert, running down the road with Tyson following him. Eventually though, Tyson stopped and came back to us.  
  
"HA! Did you see his face? I never thought I'd be able to pay that posh nob back," laughed Tyson.  
  
"Looks like old Snobbert got his come-uppence," I grinned. Everyone laughed at the unintentional 'Snobbert'.  
  
"What's the time?" asked Ray.  
  
"It's just gone half two," answered Kenny, looking at his watch.  
  
"I think I'll have time for one more person, if they hurry up, and then I've gotta go," said Ray.  
  
"I think you're in luck Ray," said Max spotting someone else down the road.  
  
"Positions, everyone," I said. Tyson and me went back behind the bush, Kenny went to his hiding place behind a parked car, and Max, Ray and Kai went and sat on a bench a little way down the road. The next person was Voltaire.  
  
"Make it a good one this time," I whispered to Tyson. "Because we'll end it after this one."  
  
"Good. It's getting really hot in this costume," moaned Tyson.  
  
"Get ready," I said. "He's coming."  
  
As Voltaire went past, I rustled the branches. He stopped for a second, then shrugged and carried on. Tyson jumped out the bushes in front of him. But it did NOT go as planned when Voltaire clutched his chest, groaned and fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh sh*t," Tyson and me muttered in unison. (A/N: My Mom and Dad will kill me if I write full swearwords).  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" cried Max, as he, Ray, Kai and Kenny rushed over.  
  
"Whatta we gonna do? Whatta we gonna do?! WHATTA WE GONNA DO?!" cried Ray.  
  
"Er guys, I think he's had a heart attack," said Kenny.  
  
"OH SH*T!" we all cried. Then, without hesitation, we all legged it down the road laughing our heads off. Why were we laughing, you ask. Because . . . we don't know. MUWAHAHAHA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toni: I must say now, that I am not responsible for Voltaire's death.  
  
Kenny: Yes you are.  
  
Toni: How am I?  
  
Kenny: It was your idea to do the trick.  
  
Max: Yeah and we didn't exactly have to do it to Voltaire.  
  
Toni: Yeah, but Tyson was the alien. He was the one who gave Voltaire a heart attack.  
  
Tyson: That's not fair!  
  
Ray: Yeah, and Tyson didn't have to be the alien either. He only did it because you wanted him to.  
  
Toni: Exactly. He didn't have to be the alien. It was his own bloody choice.  
  
Ray: Oh yeah.  
  
Tyson: I am in deep sh*t. 


	10. The Paint

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy. I'll try not to take so long next time. Thanks for all the reviews ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was waiting at the park. I'd arranged to meet the Bladebreakers here for the next trick but they were late. I had everything ready to go. After another few minutes, Hilary and the Bladebreakers appeared, accompanied by another boy with long turquoise hair tied into a plait with a messy fringe.  
  
"Hi!" cried Tyson and Max. The others responded with a simple 'hey'.  
  
"Hey guys. Why so late?" I asked.  
  
"We had to explain the whole Just For Laughs idea to Zeo," said Ray, motioning to the boy with turquoise hair. "Oh yeah, you haven't met Zeo before, have you?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"He's the fifth member of the Bladebreakers," announced Max.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Zeo, shaking my hand.  
  
"Same here," I said. Boy, I've been meeting a lot of new people in the last couple of days.  
  
"So what's the next trick then?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Glad you asked," I grinned. "I'm gonna need Hilary and me for this. And I'll also need someone else. Zeo, do you wanna have a go?"  
  
"OK," said Zeo.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "Now this trick is called The Paint."  
  
I quietly explained the trick to everyone. Hilary and me put on some white jackets with a green handprint on the shoulder at the back. Zeo had a paintbrush and was pretending to paint a nearby fence green. Kenny got ready with the camera, whilst the others hid close by.  
  
The first person to come had dull purple messy hair and a big nose. (A/N: Sorry all Ian fans, if there are any). It was Ian. As he walked along, Hilary and me started walking just behind him.  
  
"Watch where you're going along here, there's wet paint," said Zeo, placing his hand on the back of Ian's shoulder and pushing him along. He then did the same to Hilary and me.  
  
We both then walked quicker so we ended up walking in front of Ian. Ian saw the (fake) handprints on our shoulders and frantically started checking his own. Hilary cracked up laughing, so we had to move aside quickly.  
  
"Hilary! You ruined it!" accused Tyson.  
  
"No she didn't. I think the effect's still lingering," I pointed at Ian, who was still checking the back of his shirt.  
  
"Come on guys, Gordo's coming," announced Kenny.  
  
We all quickly resumed our positions.  
  
"Move along, watch the paint," ordered Zeo, pushing Gordo, Hilary and me along.  
  
Hilary and me ran past Gordo and then started walking slower again as soon as we were in front of him.  
  
"F*ck!" swore Gordo.  
  
Hilary and me hurried down the path, giggling. Gordo on the other hand, had other ideas.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at Zeo. Then he realised who it was. "Zeo? What are you painting a fence for?"  
  
"Just move along, Gordo," said Zeo, carrying on with the 'painting'.  
  
Gordo shrugged and carried on down the path. We all ran back to our places when we saw Jazzman coming.  
  
"Wet paint," announced Zeo. "Move along."  
  
Zeo gently pushed Jazzman, Hilary and me along. As usual, Hilary and me hurried in front of Jazzman. He stared for a moment at our jackets.  
  
"Excuse me," said Jazzman. Hilary and me turned around. "You've got paint of your jackets."  
  
"Turn around," said Hilary. I did as she told me. "Oh my, you have."  
  
"Have I got any on me?" Jazzman asked frantically.  
  
"Oh my God, there's loads," I said, rubbing at his shoulder and trying not to laugh.  
  
"Really?" asked Jazzman, pulling his jacket over his head and checking the back of it. Of course he found no paint. "Where?"  
  
Hilary and me just laughed and walked off, leaving Jazzman feeling very confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There we go, another chappie finished. Sorry it's so short, but I've got a bad case of writer's block at the moment. Too many stories.  
  
~*~ Bready ~*~ 


	11. The Orange Juice

Bready: I'M BAAAAAAAACK!!  
  
*Several people groan*  
  
Bready: Well that's nice, isn't it? I make the effort to write a new chapter and all I get is groans? At least the reviewers like me. Well I think they do. Yeah, let's just say they like me. Thank you reviewers! You're all so nice. I worship you all . . . *goes into a long rant about nothing*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was standing in a shopping mall, just by the bottom of the escalators. With me I had a small table with two large plastic glasses and a blindfold on it, a small chair, and several cartons of orange juice hidden behind a tall pot plant.  
  
"Aloha everybody!" I cried as I saw the Bladebreakers and Hilary coming.  
  
"Err, hi," they replied. I guess they're not used to my hyper Hawaiian greeting.  
  
"Everyone ready for the next trick then?" I asked.  
  
"No cos we don't know what it is," said Tyson.  
  
"Well this trick is called The Orange Juice. Kai, I need you for this one, because it's back to your turn. And I also need Hilary. And Kenny, you're the cameraman as usual," I announced.  
  
"Yeah but what do we have to do?" asked Hilary.  
  
"I'm only gonna explain it to you and Kai. The others can watch and find out in their own time," I said.  
  
I then whispered to Kai and Hilary exactly what they needed to do. Tyson, Max, Ray and Zeo sat on a nearby bench to watch, and Kenny lurked in the shadows with the camera at ready. I filled the two plastic glasses with orange juice and then stood aside with Kai. We could see the first person coming – it was Judy Tate, Max's mom. As she made to walk past, Hilary stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, could I please ask a moment of your time?" said Hilary politely.  
  
"Of course," smiled Judy.  
  
"Well, I'm doing an experiment for school. These two glasses are filled with two different types of orange juice," Hilary pointed to the glasses. "I'd like you to sit at the table with the blindfold on, and drink both glasses to see if you can tell which orange juice is freshly squeezed. Oh, and please don't lean on the table because it's not very sturdy."  
  
"That's fine," said Judy.  
  
Judy sat at the table, and Hilary tied the blindfold on. Judy leant backwards and started to drink from the two glasses. Hilary ran off quickly, and then it was Kai's and my turn. We carefully picked up the table and then ran off with it.  
  
Once Judy had finished drinking, she went to put the glasses down on the table. Only it wasn't there! Again she tried to put the glasses down, but it still wasn't working. She held both glasses with one hand and pulled her blindfold off with the other. She looked quite amused to find no table.  
  
"Funny joke," she smiled, spotting Hilary hiding to one side. "But I really must get on with my shopping. See you later."  
  
Judy put the glasses on the blindfold on the floor, and then went off to continue her shopping.  
  
"Well, Mom certainly found it funny," smiled Max. "I wonder what she's shopping for."  
  
"Max! You don't have time to care about that, because someone else is coming," announced Tyson.  
  
"Sh*t!" swore Kai.  
  
Kai and me both put the table back quickly. Hilary refilled the glasses, and Kai and me hid back behind the pot plant. The person coming was Bryan from the Demolition Boyz.  
  
"Excuse me sir, could I please take a moment of your time?" said Hilary politely.  
  
"Hurry up then," grunted Bryan.  
  
"Well, I'm doing an experiment for school. These two glasses are filled with two different types of orange juice," Hilary pointed to the glasses. "I'd like you to sit at the table with the blindfold on, and drink both glasses to see if you can tell which orange juice is freshly squeezed. Oh, and please don't lean on the table because it's not very sturdy."  
  
"Whatever," said Bryan.  
  
Bryan sat at the table, whilst Hilary tied the blindfold on him. He started to drink from the two glasses, and whilst he was doing that Hilary went and hid, and Kai and me ran away with the table.  
  
Bryan finished the two glasses then tried to put them down, but failed. He held the glasses out and tried to feel for the table. He slowly descended all the way to the floor, but couldn't find any table. Eventually he took the blindfold off to find that the table wasn't there.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny (!)" he said sarcastically.  
  
Bryan threw the two glasses on the floor, got up and stormed off. A few seconds after, we all regained our positions and Hilary refilled the glasses.  
  
"Wow, looks like someone got up on the wrong side of bed this morning," I joked.  
  
"Kai gets up on the wrong side of bed every day," grinned Tyson.  
  
"Hang on a sec, you can't say that because he's been helping us out with these pranks," I said. I shut up straight after though. I didn't usually stand up for Kai. Wait, let me rephrase that – I never stood up for Kai.  
  
"Whatever you guys, let's just wait for the next person," said Ray, getting impatient.  
  
Thankfully the next person didn't take long to come. However, it was someone that I didn't know.  
  
"Who's that?" I whispered to Kai.  
  
"Dr B," replied Kai. "He's an evil scientist who's been helping to try and steal our bit beasts."  
  
"Cool," I said. Kai gave me a strange look. "What? I just think evil people are cool."  
  
Kai just shook his head and said nothing. As Dr B came nearer, I grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him back behind the pot plant. (A/N: Sounds like this pot plant's getting a big part in my story. Evil pot plant!) Hilary rushed out in front of Dr B and stopped him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, could I please take a moment of your time?" she asked politely.  
  
"Of course you can, missy," smiled Dr B. He didn't seem that evil to me. "Just tell me what I need to do."  
  
"Well, I'm doing an experiment for school. These two glasses are filled with two different types of orange juice," Hilary pointed to the glasses. "I'd like you to sit at the table with the blindfold on, and drink both glasses to see if you can tell which orange juice is freshly squeezed. Oh, and please don't lean on the table because it's not very sturdy."  
  
"Okey dokey then," said Dr B, sitting at the table.  
  
Hilary tied the blindfold on, and Dr B quickly downed the two glasses one after the other. Kai and me grabbed the table and rushed off with it.  
  
"I think that this one is freshly squeezed," he announced, raising the one glass slightly higher.  
  
Dr B tried to put the glasses down, but nothing happened. He tried again with the same result. He transferred one of the glasses to the other hand with the other one, and felt around in the air with his free hand. When he could find no table, he took the blindfold off and went into hysterics.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY! BRILLIANT IDEA, MISS!" he cried. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Dr B laughed so much that he started choking. His face turned bright red and he fell to the floor, twitching. We all looked at one another worriedly and then ran off, leaving all the stuff behind.  
  
"Why do we always kill the old guys?" I asked as we ran.  
  
"You mean this has happened before?" enquired Zeo.  
  
"Yeah," replied Tyson. "We accidentally gave Kai's grandfather a heart attack."  
  
Kai laughed evilly which shocked us all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So sorry about the lack of updates, peoples. I've been really lazy with some fics, and active with others. Anyways, the Reviewers are gonna be back in the next chapter, so I suggest you read. Also, if you ever see in the TV guide that Just For Laughs is on, please watch it because it's absolutely hilarious. It's the funniest show I've ever seen! And who knows, if you watch it you might just see one of the tricks that I've used in the story.  
  
~*~ Bready ~*~ 


End file.
